Birthday Joys
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: When Tony decides to take Peggy and Steve out for her birthday he realizes the world isn't as accepting of their family as Steve thought it was, bringing to light two of Tony's biggest fears. I went ahead with a different version of them having a child, instead of the Peter Parker idea I've seen many times I decided to give them a daughter. First Avengers fic, Const crit please?


Title: Birthday Joys  
Author: Miharu Himuro  
Pairing: Steve/Tony(Captain America/Iron Man)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: over abundance of fluff...and probably a lot of OOCness xD  
Summary: When Tony decides to take Peggy and Steve out for her birthday he realizes the world isn't as accepting of their family as Steve thought it was, bringing to light two of Tony's biggest fears.  
Notes: I've been trying to resist this since my best friend first dragged me into this fandom kicking and screaming when the movie first came out, trying to get me to watch it and the like, but I held out until about 3 weeks ago when I finally broke down and watched the movie. And the past 2 weeks have been terrible, trying to work on my on-going Hetalia fic as well as handle to ideas for possible Avengers fics. I finally lost it and this was born. First one, inspired by a military guy holding his son with his wife. The two got dirty looks from the people beside them for being a mixed couple, he was white and she was coloured, and my brain took the idea and ran, as you can see. I went ahead with a different version of them having a child, instead of the Peter Parker idea I've seen many times I decided to give them a daughter. **For any of my readers who follow my Hetalia works: No I'm not leaving the fandom. Just branching out a little bit. I'll be back soon. **  
Disclaimer: Seriously, do I look like I own the Avengers? No.

* * *

Tony looked around his lab before smiling softly and deciding to leave, quickly washing up before looking for his husband and daughter. The young girl, Peggy as they named her, was celebrating her 6th birthday that day, and he wanted to do something special for her. Peggy was conceived through surrogacy, Natalia volunteered to carry the child, knowing how much she meant to Tony and Steve, and the little girl meant the world to both her fathers. Moving up the stairs he popped his head into the office, seeing Steve sitting at the desk bent over his sketch book. Giving a soft smile he snuck up behind the blonde, wrapping arms around his shoulders, chin resting in the groove between his shoulder and neck, surprising the superhuman, who gave a smile of his own.

"Hey. I'm shocked you're up here this early."

Tony laughed, pulling away and standing to his full height.

"I want to take Peggy out tonight. I know I lock myself in the lab so much and I want to do something for her."

Steve smiled softly, standing to hug the man close, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

" I'll go get her ready, she'll be ecstatic." Smiling at his husband he left the room, leaving Tony to watch him walk away with an appreciative smile.

Within minutes loud foot steps rang out, and he turned with a smile, receiving an armful of little body.

"Daddy! Daddy! Papa said we're going somewhere? Where are we going?" Peggy questioned, looking up at her father with big green eyes.

"Yes baby. We're going out for your birthday. Where would you like to go?"

"The fair!" Grinning she threw her hands up, asking to be held. Picking up the child Tony smiled, there in the lower parts of Stark Tower he was just Tony Stark. He wasn't 'Billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark', or even 'Iron Man.' Here he was just Tony, or Daddy to Peggy, he was a husband and father and he loved it. Swinging the little girl he laughed when she did, the sound completely infectious.

"Alright, go tell your Papa to hurry and get ready so we can go have fun!" Setting the girl down he laughed softly as she ran up the stairs, calling for her father.

Slowly the grin faded and he turned away, his happy façade falling. Sometimes when he looked at Peggy he felt like crying. She was the perfect combination of Natasha and Steve, golden blonde hair, tall lean physic of her father, large expressive green eyes stared back at him from the most flawless porcelain skin he had ever seen, courtesy of her mother. There was nothing in her to remind himself that he was her father.

Hearing two sets of excited footsteps he carefully schooled his expression before swinging around to smile at them, not missing the expression on his husbands face; an expression that promised there would be a talk that evening.

"Are we ready?" He asked with a smile, kneeling down to kiss the girls cheek.

"Yes Daddy!"

Taking her hand he left the tower, his husband grabbing the child's other hand, smiling at him before climbing into the limo, Peggy bouncing in her seat excitedly.

* * *

The afternoon went well, and before long the child wanted food, with a laugh they piled back in the limo and drove to her restaurant of choice, Golden Corral. Walking in Steve picked her up, hoisting her onto his shoulders, receiving many smiles he returned them all with a happy one of his own. The happy looks changing when Tony approached, Peggy instantly latching onto him, Steve wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder and pulling him close.

Looking up Tony caught sight of the looks and felt like shrinking into himself, quickly setting Peggy down when they reached their table. Though same-sex marriage was allowed in New York there were many people who still looked down on openly homosexual couples, they were faced with dirty looks every day, and though he didn't possess the super-human hearing that his husband was given due to the serum, even he could hear and understand the whispers behind their back.

Tony sighed, silently waiting for the words to start flowing and for the feelings of inadequacy to seep in.

When it began they were able to field it away from Peggy, the little girl never understanding what they were talking about. They couldn't keep her from hearing the things, but they could at least try and keep her from understanding the words, at least for a little while longer.

* * *

"Tony I need to speak to you."

Looking up from where he was tucking the small blonde into bed he nodded, knowing Steve had caught sight of his forlorn expression earlier in the day.

"Daddy…are you and Papa fighting?" Peggy asked, her voice soft and a little scared.

"No no baby. We're not fighting. I promise you, no fighting, no yelling, we're alright."

Nodding the girl smiled and raised up to kiss her father on the cheek before laying back down, golden hair splayed about her pillow in a sort of halo. Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders and tucking her in the small male stood, walking to the door before turning back with a smile as he shut the door, the lights going down so the child could sleep.

Meeting Steve in the hall he looked anywhere but up at the blonde, attempting to stall the coming conversation. Finally the awkward silence grew to be too much and he looked up at the man, giving a soft sigh.

"What is it?"

Silently Steve grabbed his wrist, leading him to their shared bedroom and forcing him to sit on the bed.

"What's going on? I saw the expression on your face when we came down to leave, and you were awfully silent during dinner."

"It's…it's nothing. Just some stupid thoughts I've been having."

"Talk to me Tony. We can't keep this relationship going if we don't talk." Pulling the small male into his chest he held him close, rocking him back and forth gently, hands rubbing up and down his back.

"I…I look at Peggy and I see you, and I see Natasha, but…I never see myself. There is nothing in her that reflects me. Natasha is her mother, you are her father and me…I'm just…helping to raise her."

The blonde tightened his grip, holding his husband as tight as he could without harming him.

"Tony no. You are a part of her. She's so smart, she's so ahead of everyone her own age, and she got that from you. She understands so many things, things that even after many years I still cannot understand. She loves you, she sees you come out of your lab and suddenly I'm not there anymore. She wants to get to you. She loves you, you're her father, it doesn't matter if she's the product of a procedure between Natasha and I, she's your daughter, you give her the love she needs and wants. Don't feel this way alright?"

Nodding silently the man stayed where he was, not wanting his husband to see that indeed he was crying, for more than just the reason of feeling less like a father.

"There's something else bothering you, what is it?" Tipping his head back he leaned down, kissing him softly. Pressing soft kisses repeatedly to the man's lightly tanned skin he continued to shower the man with affection, effectively breaking his resolve.

"I don't deserve you!"

The admonition took Steve by surprise, having never suspected his lover of having such feelings.

"What in the world do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't deserve you. You're so gentle and loving, and…just everything that I'm not. People look at us and I know what they're thinking 'How in God's name did someone like Tony Stark get Steve Rodgers, the Captain America?' I don't even know myself! Why?! It doesn't make any sense! What is going through your-"

Placing a hand over Tony's mouth Steve smiled lovingly, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, moving his hand as he trailed kisses down the man's face, finally ending at his mouth, sealing their lips with a loving passionate kiss.

"I love you because you're you. You're the opposite of me, we balance each other out. You love me, and I love you. That's all that matters Tony." Pulling him down into the unmade bed he smiled softly, curling up around the brunette. The door slowly opening made him look up and see Peggy, tiny hand rubbing at her cheek, rabbit plush hanging by it's ear in her other hand, standing in the door way he couldn't help but coo softly.

"What's wrong Peggy?"

Quickly she approached the bed, diving in under Tony's arms.

"Did you guys fight?" She asked, small voice even smaller by her fear, and her face being half buried in Tony's chest.

"No baby. I promised you we wouldn't fight, we just discussed a few things dear. Now, go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

Smiling the girl nodded and snuggled deeper into Tony's chest, mumbling a soft good night.

Laying there he wasn't anything more than just simply a father and a husband, and couldn't care less what anyone who would see them thought.


End file.
